Haunted:: Story of a Dragon's Sex Kitten
by sweetdreamz101
Summary: Hermione is in a wizard asylum, because she believes Draco isn't dead, when everyone else believes he is. WHat happens when he comes back, and no one can see him, but her? Read as he unfold truths and lies. r 4 sex, violence, cursing, and mb rape.


﻿ 

***********************************

Haunted(Story of Draco's Cinnamon Brown Sex Kitten)

***********************************

  


Chapter 1

===========

  


_Strong arms wrapped around Hermione's small form as she cut vegetables. "Hello my sweet kitty cat,"said a husky voice. It was low, but still sexy. Soft lips brushed against her ear. She smiled._

  


_"Hello my strong sexy dragon,"she replied. Draco gave a soft chuckle in her ear. He seductively kissed her neck. His hands held her 3-month-old stomach._

  


_"I've missed you,"he said between kisses. _

  


_"I'm sure. You've only been gone for 8 hours,"said Hermione._

  


_"Seems like an eternity to me,"said Draco. He picked up his wife in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He softly laid her down, and climbed on top of her. His full lips captured hers. Hermione moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands crept up under her shirt to her soft bosoms. He pinched her nipples softly._

  


_Hermione bucked her hips into him. "Like that don't you baby?"asked Draco._

  


_"Which one are you asking?"asked Hermione with the smirk she inherited from him._

  


_"The oldest,"he smirked._

  


_"Why yes, of course. However, you know that we shouldn't be having sex!"said Hermione._

  


_"Says who?"asked Draco, raising and eyebrow._

  


_"The doctor did!" said Hermione._

  


_"Forget that old fool!"said Draco, going back to kiss her neck. Hermione giggled._

  


_"Draco stop!"said Hermione. He sighed as he got off of her._

  


_"I don't know how you could possibly go without a little sex for 9 months!"said Draco._

  


_"It's not easy. Especially when your husband is as sexy as you are,"said Hermione. She laid a soft kiss upon his lips._

  


_"I don't know how I'll manage to keep my hands off of you... I almost forgot! How's my little man?"asked Draco, kissing her stomach._

  


_"Ha! I doubt it's a boy!"said Hermione getting up and going back into the kitchen. She smiled at her wonderful life. *I'll always be here....You haven't escaped me my sweet kitten* said a voice. It was Draco. Everything went black and she woke up._

**********************************************************************************

Hermione woke up drenched in sweat. "Ms. Granger are you okay?"said the nurse. Hermione looked at her. 

  


"He's still here! I know he is! I swear it! Draco is not dead! He is still alive!"shouted a 22 year old Hermione Granger. She was at a wizard asylum.

  


"Maybe we should keep you here a few more days. It seems that the thought of Draco being alive is still imprinted in your head....Even though he's been dead for 7 years now,"said Nurse Wichamacalit.

  


"He is not dead you white clothed dimwit!"said Hermione.

  


"Maybe a nice shower will do you some good,"said Nurse Wichamacalit. She handed her a towel and cloth. She escorted Hermione to the large bathroom. She sighed once the nurse left. She stepped out of her robes that she had to wear and a turned the water to a warm setting. She stepped in and slid down into the tub. 

  


She tried to take off the necklace that Draco had given her before their 7th year graduation. As it always did, it sent an electric shock through her hand. 'You can't take it off, unless one of us dies,' he said. She hadn't been able to take it off for seven years. "I know you're still out there,"said Hermione.

  


"And how right you are. As always Hermione Granger,"said a voice from the other side of the curtains. Hermione pulled the curtains back a little and looked up. There he was. A tall 6'5, platinum blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail, that draped over his shoulder. Small curls were at the end. His platinum\ blue eyes twinkled with mischief down at her. That famous smirk was settled on his extremely handsome face. She could clearly see his godly muscles through his shirt.

  


"You,"said Hermione.

  


"Me,"said a 23 year old Draco Eli Malfoy.

***********************************************************************

  


Raven::Oo what's going to happen next? Guess you'll find out next chapter! XP

  


Draco::I'd love to tell you, but sadly she(points to Raven) said she wouldn't love me any more.

  


Raven::That's right. Don't forget I said I wouldn't say all those naughty things you like, too.

  


Draco:: yeah that too.(looks sadly)

  


Raven::Aww baby don't look so sad. I'm sure you won't say anything.(kisses draco deeply)

(deep kissing turns to a battle of tongue domination)

  


*Dejanae(raven's Lil sister) You'll have to excuse them.

*Dejanae is not really my little sister. I have no little sister, because I'M the youngest! Dejanae is actually another voice inside my head. Told ya I was insane....Just don't call 411!

***********************************************************************

a-n::puh-lease review me! flames go to the fireplace and will help make smores!

  


Draco::(stops kissing raven for a second) I can think of something better to do by the fireplace.

  


Raven::I bet you can.(goes back to frenching Draco)

*************************************************************************************

  


PS:: OKAY, I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE, AND PLZ BE TOTALLY HONEST ON THIS! I AM LOOKING FOR A SCOTT PRESE. YOU MET MY FRIEND JADE AT AN ANIME EXPO...I'M THE GIRL YOU'VE BEEN SO... WRAPPED UP IN. SHE'S TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOUR LITTLE..._THOUGHTS _ABOUT ME. I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO TALK TO YOU IF YOU FIND THIS STORY AGAIN! PLZ, FIND IT! EMAIL ME. L8TERS, RAVEY.

  


PPS-SORRY ABOUY THAT GUYS! ;^)


End file.
